Harry's slutty wives
by Potterporn
Summary: A new rules means all wizards must take not one but TWO wives. With Harry marrying Hermione and Tonks along for the ride will he adjust to the strange situation? Will he enjoy having two beautiful women in his bed every night? Well obviously. What else will happen though? Threesome, sex, orgy, lesbian, bisexual, harry harem, sluts, group marriage


AN - AU obviously as Tonks never dies in the final battle and never married Lupin. Other then that I obviously own nothing. Read, relax and review!

As Harry arrived home from a long day at work he grinned at the sight awaiting him. Hermione was wearing her sexiest red lingerie and a seductive smile that clearly said she was eagerly awaiting his arrival.

"Welcome home Mr Potter" Hermione told him suggestively.

"Happy to be here Mrs Potter" Harry said.

He walked over to her shedding his robe as he did so. He met her lips with his and the young newlyweds began to kiss passionately. His hands running through her long bushy hair as hers wrapped eagerly around him. Bringing him closer to her.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione gasped as his lips moved to her neck.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped as her hand reached between them and began to rub his hard cock.

Just as they were about to go further however the door suddenly opened.

"Oh sorry to interrupt!" Tonks laughed awkwardly.

"Not a problem" Harry sighed a little reluctantly as he moved off Hermione.

"Hi Tonks" Hermione said casually as she made no effort to cover up.

"So how was your day?" Tonks asked them both.

"Wasn't so great until five minutes ago" Hermione laughed.

"Well don't let me stop you!" Tonks laughed back.

"You know Harry hasn't quite adjusted to the new rules" Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"It's just weird!" Harry laughed as well.

"You need to get used to it. We are married after all" Hermione told him dissaprovingly.

"I know that we are married… It's just... " Harry stammered.

"Weird that all _three_ of us are married" Tonks finished for him.

It was true. Harry, Hermione and Tonks were the latest in a new wave of group marriages. The unfortunate side effect of the war with Voldemort was that there were now far more witches than wizards. So a new rule came in, if you wanted to marry you needed another witch to join the union. The logic being that it would avoid many witches never finding the love and companionship marriage was meant to provide to magical people.

Hermione accepted the logic, as did Tonks. Harry however was still feeling awkward. Especially as it was against the rules to show favouritism to one wife over the other which meant…

"Go greet your other wife Harry" Hermione laughed as Harry awkwardly extracted himself from her.

"How are you OK with this?" Harry asked.

"The rules make perfect sense and rules are rules" Hermione shrugged.

Harry sighed and walked over to Tonks and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Rules are rules!" Hermione reminded him.

Harry sighed again. It wasn't that he didn't want to do anything sexual with Tonks, he WAS a guy after all. He just felt awkward with Hermione sitting right there. Luckily for him Tonks took the lead.

She softly pressed her lips to his and pulled him closer as he kissed her back. The kiss was soft and sensual and soon Tonks felt his hardness pressing against her.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Tonks asked.

"Not bad… Just… Weird" Harry told her.

"You need to get over this Harry" Hermione sighed dejectedly "I grew up in the muggle world too so this was weird for me too. You know that rules are rules though".

"I know, I know. I just… Hey wait. You knew Tonks would be home shortly after me… Did you plan this?" Harry asked with a gesture to Hermione's lingerie.

"WE planned this" Hermione said with a glance at Tonks.

"OK… Well… If it means that much to you…" Harry said.

"Oh don't act like you're doing me a favour! You're married to two gorgeous witches you ungrateful git!" Tonks laughed.

"Wait here Harry then follow us in five minutes. We have a plan on how to help you ease into this" Hermione told him.

Harry obeyed and watched them leave the room, their firm butts swaying gently as they left. He knew that rules were rules and he was actually living his fantasy. He just had a part of him that found this too weird, even by magical standards.

"Come in!" Hermione called out.

Harry walked into the room and gasped in surprise.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

Well… He thought it was Hermione. The truth was he couldn't be sure as before his eyes were TWO identical looking witches, both naked.

"Ohhhhh wow" Harry stammered again.

The Hermione's smiled.

"Take it off" One of them told him with a wave towards his robe.

Harry obliged and was led over to the bed by his wives.

"We are going to fuck you Harry" One told him.

"Both of us" The other agreed.

"Oh no! How awful for me!" Harry laughed sarcastically.

"Oh do be quiet and do as you're told!" One Hermione told him.

"Now that sounds like the real one!" Harry laughed again.

"One more outburst and this doesn't happen" The suspected real Hermione warned him.

"I'll be good" Harry nodded quickly,

With a level of organisation that suggested prior planning one Hermione began to make her way down Harry's chest, kissing him as she went. The other moved upwards to his face and began to kiss him in the same soft way Tonks had.

"Mmmm such a big cock!" One Hermione told him as she caressed his hardness in her hand.

"Oh god yes!" Harry moaned as the second Hermione crawled her way down to join the first and gently kissed the tip.

"I know right! Takes a while to get used to it" She admitted.

Harry smiled smugly. He knew which Hermione was real now but kept it to himself. He didn't want to do anything to make this stop.

"I gagged so badly the first time I sucked him" The real Hermione admitted.

"Oh that's no problem for me. No gag reflex" Tonks said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it" Hermione told her as she held Harry's cock to her lips.

The fake Hermione smiled up at Harry before lowering her mouth over his cock. Lower… and lower… and lower… and lower… until…

"Oh wow!" Harry and Hermione gasped as her lips hit the bottom of his long shaft.

"I wish I could do that" Hermione said jealously.

Tonks appeared not to hear her however. Instead she moved her hands to her Hermione shaped breasts and began to rub them as she started to suck Harry's cock.

"Everything OK?" The real Hermione asked again.

Tonks didn't reply however. Instead she began to pick up the pace of her sucking. Her eyes locked on Harry's as she started to moan around his cock.

"So good!" Harry moaned out loudly.

"Wow you really are into this" The real Hermione laughed softly.

"Is this… OK?" Harry asked between moans.

Hermione gave him a look that clearly said he needed to stop asking questions. Instead she did something he hadn't expected.

"Suck him baby. Enjoy your hubby's big thick cock" Hermione told her identical self.

"Mmmmm" Hermione/Tonks moaned.

The real Hermione soon began to rub Tonks breasts which allowed Tonks to use her own hands to massage Harry's balls. The sight of two Hermione's worshipping his balls and cock was soon becoming too much for Harry.

"Gonna… cum…." He grunted.

Tonks did nothing to stop however and as he flooded her mouth with his cum she suddenly spasmed and moaned loudly. Only when Harry's softening cock slipped from her mouth did she seem to return to normal.

"Erm… Did you just cum on the carpet?" Hermione asked.

"I… I think so" Tonks/Hermione answered.

"No complaints here" Harry smirked "What a great night!".

"Oh you thought this was it?" Tonks/Hermione smirked.

"We have barely even started" Hermione replied as she climbed onto the bed along with Tonks.

"Go get some drinks Harry. It will give you a chance to recover" Tonks told him.

"Good plan. What will you two be doing though?" He asked.

They smirked at him before he watched as two Hermione's locked lips and began to duel with their tongues.

Reluctantly he left as instructed but still smiled to himself. He really was living his fantasy…

 **A/N- Any good? Worth continuing? Please review!**


End file.
